jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Stajnie dla smoków
[[Plik:Smocze_stajnie.png|thumb|334px|Koncepcja smoczych stajni w książce The Art of How To Train Your Dragon 2]] Stajnie dla smoków (ang. Dragon stables) - znajdujące się w smoczym hangarze, używane przez Wandali stajnie dla wytresowanych przez siebie pupili, pojawiające się w filmie Jak wytresować smoka 2, a także w grach School of Dragons i DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk. Lokalizacja Filmowe stajnie znajdują się w wiosce Berk, a dokładnie w jej podziemiach. Prowadzi do niej smoczy hangar wystającym z klifu. Schodzi się do nich podziemnymi schodami lub wlatuje na grzbiecie smoka zewnętrznymi bramami, wychodzącymi po obu stronach skały, na której położona jest wioska. Wygląd Stajnie urządzone są wewnątrz dużej jaskini, oświetlonej pochodniami, wykorzystującymi ślinę Koszmara Ponocnika. Na środku znajduje się coś w rodzaju placu, po którym poruszają się wikingowie oraz smoki. Jedną ze ścian stanowi wielka podwójna brama, prowadząca do hangaru, która może być zamykana lub otwierana w zależności od sytuacji (jeśli pojawia się zagrożenie dla całej wyspy, hangar jest całkowicie zamykany). right|282px|stajnie zamieszkane przez liczne smokiNisze, w których trzymane są smoki, wydrążone są w kamiennych ścianach stajni i ogrodzone oraz ozdobione drewnianymi, często malowanymi balami. Do połowy wylot niszy zabezpieczony jest drewnianą, nieruchomą kratą, zaś w drugiej połowie zamocowane są dwuskrzydłowe, także drewniane drzwi, służące do wchodzenia i wychodzenia z niszy. Każda stajnia posiada własny paśnik/poidło oraz uchwyt na siodło (lub więcej siodeł) dla mieszkającego tam smoka. Poidła są zaopatrywane w wodę przez system nawadniający. Do jaskini można dostać się poprzez hangar, a także zewnętrznymi wejściami, które stanowią drewniane konstrukcje przypominające ściany z oknami. Wystają one ze skały, na której stoi wioska i wewnątrz której mieści się jaskinia. Wszystkie te wejścia są dokładnie zamykane w razie niebezpieczeństwa. Znaczenie W stajniach trzymana jest większość wytresowanych przez Wandali smoków. Mieszkają tu głównie najpospolitsze gatunki, takie jak Straszliwce Straszliwe, Śmiertniki Zębacze, Koszmary Ponocniki, Gronkiele oraz Zębirogi Zamkogłowe, a także inne, mniej znane gatunki. Wnętrze hangaru musi być więc bardzo duże, zważywszy, iż wioskę zamieszkuje kilkuset wikingów, z których niemal każdy ma własnego smoka. Stajnie stanowią również schronienie przed ewentualnym niebezpieczeństwem zagrażającym wyspie, ponieważ hangar może być dokładnie zamykany, tak, że ani z ani do jego wnętrza nie dostanie się żaden wiking ani smok. Historia Powstanie stajni Stajnie zostały wybudowane na potrzeby Wandali, którzy zaczęli tresować swoje smoki i na co dzień żyć obok nich. Pewnego razu Czkawka i Szczerbatek, podczas ataku Szeptozgonów na wioskę, odkryli wielką podziemną jaskinię, i to właśnie w niej postanowili urządzić stajnie dla smoków. Głównym urządzeniem stajni zajmował się Czkawka, lecz wiele udogodnień wniósł także Pyskacz. To on między innymi stworzył uchwyty na siodła oraz paśniki przy każdej z zagród. ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Stajnie pojawiają się w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2, na samym jego początku. Podczas smoczych wyścigów Astrid na grzbiecie Wichury oraz Sączysmark na grzbiecie Hakokła wlatują przez smoczy hangar do wnętrza stajni. Później Stoick Ważki rozkazuje zamknąć hangar i ukryć smoki w stajniach, by nie opuściły one wyspy i nie padły ofiarą Drago Krwawdonia. W grach ''School of Dragons thumb|242px|stajnie w grze W grze School of Dragons stajnie znajdują się w miejscu School, w głębi wylęgarni. Stajnie mają takie samo zastosowanie w grze internetowej. Można się do nich dostać poprzez prowadzące w dół schody w wylęgarni lub poprzez dostanie się do hangaru umiejscowionego w Berk. Domyślnie każdy gracz posiada miejsca dla dwóch smoków, jednak, chcąc zakupić i wytresować kolejne, należy dokupić kolejne stajnie, których istnieje pięć typów: DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk'' Stajnie pojawiają się także w mobilnej grze. Po aktualizacji gry w stajniach, prócz przetrzymywania niemieszczących się na wyspie smoków, możemy również zajrzeć do wnętrza hangaru i mieć podgląd na trzymane tam smoki. Stajnie urządzone są tak jak w filmie, choć smoki nie są trzymane w zagrodach, lecz na kamiennych lub drewnianych podestach na środku jaskini. Galeria Stajnia3.png|wejście do jaskini Stajnia8.png|wejścia do jaskini Stajnia7.png|projekt hangaru Stajnia6.png|wnętrze jaskini Stajnia5.png|przekrój przez wioskę Stajnia4.png|zagroda z paśnikiem pochodnia.png|pochodnia stajnia9.png|system nawadniający Zobacz też Kategoria:Miejsca Kategoria:Miejsca z filmów Kategoria:Miejsca z gier Kategoria:School of Dragons